Who Am I To Say
by lets f l y away x o x
Summary: He was dropped into my lap the way I was dropped into his. We started this out for the sake of his Maker's wishes. But as time goes by, I can see myself warming up to the icy Viking. Even if he is a complete power trip. Eric & OC.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever Eric x OC story, but I really wanted to try it out.  
****Plus, playing Eric could be really fun!**

**Sorry if the first chapter is a little blah, but it's an introductory one. To just show how it all came to be for the next chapters to come. I promise it get's much better!**

**DISCLAIMER:  
_I do not own true blood or any of the characters._**

**The only thing I know is this story plot and oc characters.  
**

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

The feeling of being watched, it could leave a person feeling uneasy and in this very moment _feeling uneasy_ was an understatement. A young man glanced to the side seeing his eyes on her, boring into every inch of her body. Quickly she whipped around upon hearing her name, "Aria… child you seem uncomfortable." She gave the younger man, looks can be deceiving though, a thoughtful look because he actually seemed to notice. Then again Godric notices everything. Which can sometimes be amazing yet incredibly annoying all at the same time. Aria gave him a small smile but glanced back at Godric's gigantic body guard, and that's when her seating companion caught on.

"Eric, staring is rude." The vampire merely rolled his eyes before crossing his arms, "Why did we have to bring this?" Eric motioned to me up and down, but I wasn't offended. He had been calling me that all night. Godric gave him a stern look, "She helped me while I was in the church. She is no threat to us, now behave while I take care of something." With that Godric left, he actually left her with his god awful progeny! Aria didn't dare look up at him knowing full well that wouldn't help her situation.

However, the vampire seemed to outsmart her and wanted his way. As if he appeared in mid-air, Eric was now kneeled in front of her and caging her in by putting one arm where Godric formally sat and the other arms on her armrest. Gasping, Aria wondered if she could faze through the backing of the small couch. No such luck though. "My Maker seems quite intrigued by you… yet there is nothing special about you. It makes me more curious." Eric's words made the young woman shrink smaller, if that were even possible. "So tell me human, _Aria_, what have you done to him?"

His voice was mocking and he was smirking now, liking the fact he had full control over this. Well of course he would, he's the vampire and she's just a normy. Plus, Godric had told her Eric was at least a thousand years old and she had just turned twenty a few months ago. Aria gulped, "I didn't do anything!" Eric didn't seem pleased with such a vague answer and was about to say something when a few screams could be heard in the next room. And the next thing she knew she was being dragged with ease.

Aria's eyes went wide watching as Godric was holding a woman by her throat and giving her a lesson. As if he was the parent and she his child. Then again, Godric's age basically made him the father in the _nest_. She went to move closer but something held her back. Craning her neck to look up, Eric gave her a look as to mean 'stay put or else'. He really did tower over her five-foot-five frame. Her attention was brought back to how easily Godric defused whatever was about to happen. He held so much power, yet looked as if he wouldn't hurt a fly.

The night went on from there and Aria had to thank Godric for explaining what she did in the church. It made Eric relax, even if just a bit but he still kept his eyes on her. As if she were going to break out a wooden stake and just have a killing vampire party. Every once in a while she'd look back from her conversation with Godric and Eric would give her a grin. He liked knowing how aware she was of his presence. Who wouldn't be though?

The gathering had fallen into a comfortable step and people seemed to be enjoying themselves. Until someone barged open and said a few beautiful words. And if you didn't notice that was sarcasm. Aria shot up from her seat she recognized him as one of Steve's cronies. Her heart started to quicken as he yelled, "This is from Steve Newlin!" Everyone took a few seconds to understand what was happening, until the bomb to his chest became visible. Then it all clicked.

Her head was swirling and she felt incredibly heavy. As if an elephant sat on her or something. Slowly she opened her eyes and almost had a heart attack. Eric was on top of her; he had protected her from the explosion. But why would he of all people? Aria expected Godric to have been the person to save her. Yet here she was staring into the eyes of the man-er vampire who frightened her most! Eric lugged himself off of her and stood scanning the destroyed house. His eyes stopped on a blond woman, Sookie was her name, and then stuck out a hand for Aria to take.

Carefully she took it and was on her feet in no time. Her head still pounded from the impact of her head hitting the floor and Eric's weight squishing it. Putting a two finger's to her temples she rubbed softly listening to Godric's instructions. Before she could follow the people out Godric was beside her and spoke, "Thank goodness you are alright Aria." She gave him a kind smile feeling his hand take hers. It was strange because even though she looked older and probably was then his _turned_ age; Godric was the older brother in the relationship. "Eric had… protected me," Aria stated quietly, she was still trying to wrap her head around that part.

Godric gave a smile to his child, "I know. Eric was quicker than myself for once." Eric scoffed at that and looked boredly at the people shuffling out of the place, "We should go." It looked as if he hadn't just been in a bombing attack, the only way you'd know is by looking at his torn up backside. Aria kept her eyes on the ground as Godric led her out, and was grateful that the next time she looked at Eric's back it was as if nothing had actually happened.

They had flown to the hotel and Aria hated heights, but had no say in the way they traveled. Eric had picked her up as if she was nothing and put her over his shoulder, end of discussion. Aria groaned, the flying didn't help her headache at all. Actually it felt like it was going to pop any second. "Come, you shall stay in Eric and I's room," Godric didn't ask, it was more of a command and Aria felt Eric's eyes. Which meant she better not refuse the idea.

The hotel room was massive, it was more like a bungalow because it held four rooms, a huge lounge area, kitchen and bathroom. Aria stood there stunned only to almost fall over when Eric shoved her through the doorway, "Move already." Godric gave her an apologetic smile for Eric's rudeness before saying, "You can choose whatever room you like. Food will be delivered for you soon. So why not get clean up? Eric and I must attend a meeting." Aria nodded, too exhausted to ask why she was being treated like a child. Godric had a funny way of commanding you to do something because he made you feel like you wanted to do it by choice. The sly man.

Godric then disappeared but Eric had not followed, yet. Aria gave him a questionable look which he only frowned at, "Stay put, or else." And with that, he was gone, leaving her in the dark and mouth gaped. Had Eric just threatened her? Shaking her head, she couldn't deal with this, so much was going on. A bath suddenly sounded nice.

"Aria!" Someone came bursting through the bathroom door making the young woman jump and cover herself. Eyes the size of saucers, "Isabel… what's wrong?" The beautiful Spaniard looked as if another bombing had gone off, but Aria hadn't heard anything of the sort. "Godric, he's on the roof. He's going to meet the sun!" That's all Aria had to hear before kicking it into gear and looking for something to cover up with. Thankfully Isabel threw some clothes at her, well more like a t-shirt and underwear but beggars can't be choosers!

Just as Aria slipped on her flats Isabel had scooped her up and brought her to where she needed to be. The cool night air hit Aria's legs but it wasn't what made a shiver go up her spine. It was the scene unfolding in front of her. Eric was on his knees pleading for Godric to stay. She had never expected to see this part of Eric. However, a bond between a maker and child was something unexplainable.

Sookie caught notice of the new body on the roof and gave her a sad look. Aria would have returned it but was already engrossed in what the two vampires were saying. They were speaking in their native tongue for the most part, but when Godric commanded Eric that he would not die with him. They all knew this was real, Godric wanted to leave this world.

Slowly and painfully Eric made his way from his Maker. His eyes were on Sookie briefly before drawing them to Aria. His face was bloody and his tears still were flowing. For the first time Aria's heart went out to the Viking. He was going to lose someone very dear to him and he couldn't do anything to stop it. "Aria… will you stay with me?" Godric asked, so he did know she was here. Eric paused in front of Aria as if he was about to ask the same thing. "Yes, yes I will stay," She answered in a hush tone to both of them.

Sookie soon put a hand on Eric's arm out of sympathy and lead him inside. Aria moved to Godric's side and tried to laugh when he said, "You're a little under dressed Child." All she could do was blink back tears though. Godric had become her friend and confidant over the weeks. He had saved her from the Church as she had helped him. Now he was leaving. Just like that. "Aria, I must ask you something," he voiced, his eyes dancing as the sky became increasingly lighter. "Anything Godric," and he smiled at her words finally looking at her. "Please use the warmth you've given me to Eric. Show him how special you are. I am entrusting him to you," and he left her speechless.

What did he mean by all that? "Godric… I will try," Aria replied feeling Godric take her hand in his and squeeze it. "I feel at peace, and also am surprised. Having a human here with me at the end of my time," she hated how he didn't sound like he was about to commit suicide. Her tears fell now and her heart felt like it was tearing. Godric gave her one last smile before letting go, steeping away and tearing his shirt off. He went into flames instantly and was gone. Aria crumbled to the ground exhaling a sob that had been stuck in her throat for some time. She let it all out and hit the ground out of anger.

A hand placed it's self on her shoulder bring her out of her sorrow. Aria looked up to see Sookie's tear stricken face and knew right away where she had to be. She had to go to Eric, it's what Godric had asked of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**So, this chapter has a lot more Eric and Aria interaction.  
****And this story is rated 'M' for later on because come on, Eric is definitely not a PG kind of guy. You know?**

Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Aria sat at the bar looking like she was bored out of her mind. Being at a vampire bar, let alone just a normal bar, wasn't really her scene and also she was underage. However, the biggest issue about this was she used to be a church girl. Now like one of those fanatic church goers but her life was very structured. Her mother would blow a gasket if she knew her daughter was her. Good thing she was all the way in Dallas, but Aria worried about what else the _Cult _might being doing to her mother's brain in her absence.

_Let's go back a bit, when Aria and her mother first moved out to Dallas from New York because her grandfather became very ill. Her mother, being the good lady she was, decided to move them to take care of him. Aria was devastated at first, what kid wanted to finish their senior year off and not be able to graduate with their friends?_ _It was a few weeks until her mother met Sarah Newlin, and it all went downhill from there. Aria never thought of that place as a church more like a cult or brainwashing organization. But she also knew her mother was going through a hard time. With the divorce and now her grandfather, so she entertained the fact. Until actual murders, kidnappings and more ended up going on. One good thing came out of it though, meeting Godric._

"Hey, girly! You're supposed to be helping me out," a woman yelled from across the room snapping her out of her thoughts. Aria groaned, she didn't sign up for this hard labour. Curse that damn Viking for making her apart of his _team_, which basically meant slave. "Yeah yeah, Ginger…" the young woman jumped off the stool and walked over grabbing the duster from the blonde. The woman just smiled at her dumbly but said before getting back to work, "You're such a pretty young thing. No wonder Mr. Eric hired you!" Aria nearly choked on her spite, it can happen!

She knitted her brows together and watched as the older woman skipped away, she was definitely an interesting one. However, the comment did warm her heart a little. Aria had long, beach waved strawberry blonde hair and big rich brown doe eyes. She was fair skinned, the closest to a tan she ever got was just sun-kissed. Being naturally slender from good genes, but as she grew up more curves pop up out of nowhere.

"I see Ginger has kept you working," that annoying voice she knew all too well broke her cleaning momentum. Twirling around, she saw Eric buttoning up his black shirt and smirking at her. Why does he always smirk? It's like he knows something she doesn't and it drives her insane! Aria decided to ignore his comment and get back to work, but soon regretted it when she felt something press against her backside. "You should at least acknowledge someone, it's good manners _Ari_," Eric whispered in her ear making her jump to the wall and nearly knocking off the photo she was dusting.

Eric chuckled at her reaction; they both knew he loved messing with her and even after two weeks of it he hadn't had enough. Aria turned around with a pout, she hated that nickname he gave her but apparently it suited her because of her age. "What did I say about that name and _personal space_?" she questioned which he just shrugged off simply before making it over to the bar. "If I wish to touch you, I will. End of discussion," and with that she was officially flustered. The damn vampire knew how to make most things sound sexual and it was going to give her a heart attack!

Mumbling to herself her distaste for that man she almost forgot about his unnatural ability to hear everything, "What was that Ari?" She huffed before saying nothing and got back to work. How had she even dealt with this for two weeks, oh right, she promised to at least try for Godric. That thought saddened her; the memory of watching him blow away in the wind forever plagued her. That was one thing that surprised her of Eric, seeing how he was a complete mess the first few days but then he just bounced back to being, well, Eric. However they had one understanding, never bring Godric up.

"We need to get you new clothes. My eyes burn whenever I see you," A new voice entered the main area and Aria also new that voice to a tee. No one really forgets Pam, who is Eric's child and you can definitely see their relation. Eric snickered at the comment and voiced, "Then do as you will with her. And I don't mean sexually Pam." Pam flicked his comment off and sauntered over with her usual bored expression. Aria groaned, all she wanted to do was finish this up and hide in her room. She had been out in the bar once when it was crowded, and she thought she was going to be eaten alive every five minutes.

Pam didn't ask for her to follow or come, she just yanked the younger girl and dragged her across the place. Aria didn't protest because what's the point when it won't do anything? "Sit," Pam pointed to the bed before disappearing and like a good girl, she did. All she could do was fidget with part of her baggy shirt and wait for Pam to do whatever makeover. "Here, you are smaller but these should do," Pam appeared suddenly and threw the clothes beside the girl on the bed. Aria eyed the clothes but jumped when Pam clapped her hands meaning 'to hurry the hell up'.

Changing had been a little awkward due to the fact Pam was ogling her the whole time. But at least the outfit wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. If you've seen the way Pam dresses herself you'd be worried too. Aria looked at herself in the mirror, a black lace top which had a black covering for the front of it but the back was see through. Then her bottoms were leggings, probably because Pam couldn't find any jeans small enough and then that left Aria with her little brown boots. It was weird, but Aria actually fit into the look of _Fangstasia_ now.

Pam scanned over her work, "This will have to do for now. But I expect you to go shopping soon." Aria nodded in response before Pam left the room. Was it normal to feel nervous about going out into public just because of a new outfit? Plus, there was Eric and that made her even more nervous. She just didn't know why-well that's actually a lie. He was honestly probably the hottest thing she's ever seen, have you seen the man? He's like sex on legs and he knows it too. Taking a few deep breaths, Aria decided it was time to get back out there. Knowing if she took too long Pam would be back in here. Vampires were so pushy.

His eyes were on her in an instant and she froze in her spot. Eric stood walking over and then circled her. It was like he's never seen her before. He moved all her hair to one shoulder before standing in front of her. "Good, you finally look like you can be my human. Well done, Pam," His eyes were dancing while she gave him a confused look. "Your… human?" What the hell was that suppose to mean?

Eric nodded, but didn't answer before heading back to whatever business he had been up to before Aria walked out. She stood there dumbfounded, and slightly annoyed he wasn't going to answer her. "Don't worry sugar, being Eric's human is a blessing!" Ginger chirped while walking past the girl. Well it didn't feel like a blessing so far. "Ginger, open up the place," Eric commanded, guess it was time to go into hiding! Aria started to make her way back to her room but was halted by someone grabbing her arm.

"You'll be my date for this evening, so don't get to comfy in your room, " Eric stated, there was no room to refuse, but Aria didn't seem to notice. "Huh, why?" He gave her a strange look before flicking her in the forehead, "Because I said so." And with that he was gone. Where the hell did he go? Aria rubbed her head trying to erase the stinging sensation. That guy really irritated her to no end.

Currently she was flopped on her bed and all she wanted to do was continue reading her book, It by Stephen King, but Pam had other plans. "You're wrinkling your clothes. Get up, it's time for you to make an appearance." Sighing, Aria pulled herself up and followed Pam outside. The music already making her ears ring and the smell of sweat wasn't the most inviting. Aria spotted Eric easily, he had a thrown, don't even get her started on how ridiculous she thinks that is. Her and Eric had already gotten into that one, and if she were to ever mention one thing about it he'd drop her from the roof.

Their eyes connected and he gave her that annoying smirk, seriously did he ever just smile? Pam yanked her into the crowd and presented her to Eric. Aria looked up trying to hide how uncomfortable she felt. She could feel the burn coming from some women who no doubt wanted Eric to do certain things to them. The blonde vampire moved from his spot, "Lift your arms," Pam directed and Aria did so. Eric heaved her up as if she were a doll and laughed seeing her pouted lip. "You could have just asked me to come up," she pointed out, she was glad she didn't have to shout because of his heightened senses.

"I don't like to wait. And you humans are slow," he responded before pulling her down into his lap. She yelped trying to get up but his one arm barred her down to his lap. "Be a good girl and stay," Eric whispered in her ear making her shiver. Aria felt humiliated and smug all at the same time. Tons of women looked like they were going to have an emotional breakdown over this but she also didn't like all the attention. After what felt like forever Pam came beside Eric and said, "She is here." Who was here? Aria followed Eric's eyes and saw a woman enter the bar. She seemed fairly normal but was dressed like she was in some gothic themed Jane Austin novel.

Eric stood and put Aria's feet on the ground before taking her hand, "Look after the place Pam." Aria tried to keep up with his pace but his legs were tremendously longer, and he was a vampire. The stranger clapped her hands together in delight when they came into view, and right away Aria knew she was a Vampire. No one got that excited over seeing a new face. Eric squeezed her hand and then placed her in front of him. She felt like a lab experiment on for show.

The woman grabbed her face getting too close for comfort, "Eric, she's just the cutest!" Eric yanked Aria back into his chest, "Thank you, Sophie-Anne." It got quiet before the newly named stranger, Sophie-Anne, suggested they go to his office and Eric agreed. Aria was seated on the couch watching as Eric and Sophie-Anne discussed something that was way over her head. But she did get sealing V out of it and knew Eric was up to no good, like usual.

Aria had been in her own world for too long because apparently they had changed the discussion to about her. "You wouldn't mind is Eric shared you, would you?" Sophie-Anne purred and it honestly scared the crap out of the young woman. Her eyes went wide and looked at Eric. He didn't look pleased in the slightest, "I have already said, she is _mine_." Sophie-Anne just flagged him off, "I share what is mine all the time and you should do the same."

Eric growled, "I do not take kindly to sharing. My property is not to be touched unless it's me. Now you may leave, your Majesty." Aria was too stunned to say goodbye to the woman whom kissed her cheek and patted her on the head. Had Eric just called her his property? That shit wasn't kosher! He had gone to see Sohpie-Anne out before returning to see Aria with a sour expression.

"What's wrong with you, cupcake?" he teased but Aria wasn't having any of that. She stood up quickly and poked him in the chest. "Don't even, Eric! I've put up with a lot these few weeks, hell, I became a maid for this place during the day! I draw the line at being called your _property_ though." She was dead serious, and he knew it, that's when he lost his playful grin. Eric slightly shoved her, which is actually harder than it looks, and she fell back into the couch. Aria moved her hair out of her face to look up at him with a scowl, and his face mirrored hers.

He crouched to her level, "Listen here, you are mine and there's nothing you can do about it." She bit her lip in anger, not wanting to just start throwing a tantrum, and gave him a hard look. "And you know it," Eric added matter-of-factly as he inched closer making her retreat back. It reminded her of the time at Godric's nest, when he asked what she had done to his Maker. "No, you're wrong! I don't belong to-" She started but was cut off by him hissing at her.

They were face to face now, he had her pinned into the couch and things weren't going in her favor. "I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you," He said through gritted teeth, she had never seen him this angry, well at least not directed at her before! But she wouldn't let this one go. Yes, she was a good girl and did what she was told. For the most part, she was only human. But there was always a fierce side to her and when it came to knowing her rights, it came out. "Why not! Why can't I say I'm my own person?" If looks could kill Eric would be in flames at the moment.

_Clack, _the sound made her go rigid and breath go shallow. Eric was baring his fangs out at her as he grabbed her arms and hoisted them above her head. She squeaked feeling how tight his hold was on her wrists. "I'm going to say this once and only once, if I say you are mine. Then you're mine," he paused watching as her eyes looked at him in pure fear, he felt odd but didn't know why. He loved when people feared him, it meant he was in control and had all the power. He snapped out of it feeling her struggle to get away. "And you won't forget that," He added, putting both of her wrists in one hand and clutching the sides of her face with his free one.

He stared at her devilishly making her blood run cold. Aria prayed that he didn't have in mind what just flashed through hers. He wouldn't dare. Eric moved her head to the side and eyed her neck as if it were a snack. And for him, it actually was! "No, Eric… stop, please!" Aria begged feeling tears starting to build but the Viking had no sympathy at this point. His nose slinked up her neck slowly, breathing in her scent and sighing happily. He's wanted to do this ever since he laid eyes on her. She was so pure yet had this fire in her. She kept him on his toes and gave him entertainment. Most couldn't even spark his interest, but he was starting to get how Godric was so enamored by her.

Shuddering as Eric ran his tongue and swirled it around her pulse, she just kept begging him to stop. Even if it did sort of feel good and made her insides melt. Aria screamed feeling his teeth sink into her and ended up clinging to him when he held her closer. He moaned into her neck and then retracted his fangs. Eric forced her to look at him. Blood, her blood, was dripping from his chin and he's pupils dilated as if he just did some sort of drug.

"_You. Are. Mine." _


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the kind reviews!  
****They help me not get too lazy and want to update. (:**

**The 'M' part is starting to come out and also surprises a head? Who knows, ya got to read it!**

**Hope you enjoy it!  
xx**

* * *

Aria hated him, plain and simple. She couldn't and wouldn't put up with this anymore, and the only thing she felt sorry about was not being able to play out what Godric had wanted. Now, Aria knew she could have her moments of difficulty, everyone has them, but Eric had them frequently. More like every other minute of the day. Also, he says she is his but he's all over Sookie whenever the blonde enters. Sookie was sweet, bubbly and dating another vampire named Bill. He was a pretty cool guy as well, except Aria had to make sure not to laugh at how he spoke sometimes.

Anyways, back to Eric. She hated that egotistical jackass of a Viking! He was such a power trip and didn't care that everyone knew that. Did she forget to mention he went all crazy on her and bit her? Yeah, he bit her and basically snacked on her blood. However that doesn't seem to be a big deal in his books because it wasn't his blood!

The biting incident happened about four days ago and ever since then she's given Eric the cold shoulder but has been civil in front of company. Wouldn't want to get bit again for making him look stupid, even if she wished she could.

A loud ringing interrupted her journal writing and she hoped whoever it was would give up so she could continue. But the damn cell phone just kept going off. Groaning she got up from her bed and grabbed the phone of her desk, "Hello?" Aria nearly dropped the phone when Sookie screamed into it, "Aria! Hey girly, how ya been?" She smiled, the blonde was perky as ever, "Okay I guess, and you?" You could practically hear the gears running in Sookie's mind, not liking the answer she had gotten.

"Only okay? Has Eric done anything… you know you can talk to me right?" Aria smiled at the woman's concern, she and Sookie have really bonded over the past few days. Minus Aria feeling a little green whenever Eric gave the telepath a little extra attention than she liked. "You know Eric, he's… you know. And I just hate being here all the time, plus I think Eric's got Ginger watching me so I don't make a great escape or something." Sookie scoffed, "Why not come stay with me? And if Eric throws a hissy fit I'll just uninvited him into my house!"

It was funny to hear Sookie's distain for the Eric because she seemed to love everyone but him. Then again, her eyes showed what every women wanted when Eric came into sight. Lust, who wouldn't want to jump his bones? Well except her of course. "Oh, I like that idea! Too bad it's getting late. It'll have to wait until tomorrow morning…" Aria stated sadly, because good luck trying to sneak out of here with Eric and Pam's spidey senses. And just like clockwork, "What will have to wait until tomorrow?"

She rolled her eyes at his voice, Eric always found his way to her room whenever he just woke up. "None of your business, nosey. Anyways talk to you later Sookie!" After hearing Sookie laugh and say her goodbye Aria hung up and glanced to see Eric giving her a curious look. "What?" She snapped making him smirk; his stares were so unnerving because he rarely blinked. Actually, it kind of creeped her out to be honest. "I can see you're still holding hostility towards me for that pretty mark on your neck," Eric pointed out making her huff and turn away from him. If only he didn't feel like a brick wall the she'd definitely punch him in the gut. Or at least something!

"I want you out of this room tonight," Eric commanded, he was getting irritated with her silent treatment and he was the type that didn't like feeling ignored. He was just too great for that. Aria spun around, "Huh, so I can leave the bar?" But she knew she asked a dumb question when Eric chuckled at her, "No, you can mingle with the people in the bar. I don't want people thinking my human is anti-social especially in my domain." Sometimes, most of the time, Eric said stuff that would push her off her rocking chair. Plus, he brought up the damn human thing.

Aria frowned, and didn't say anything but stared hard at the ground. Eric took a few steps closer and put a finger under her chin forcing her to look up at him. "Did I say something wrong, Ari?" He questioned with his oh so famous smirk, the one that drove her insane and not in the good way. She didn't open her mouth because she knew Eric was testing her. And if she failed he'd end up getting another sip from her. Shaking her head she tried to move away but he gripped her firmly. "Then I will see you out there, in decent clothes, and a smile on that pretty little face of yours," and with that he zoomed out of the room.

All she could do was start cursing and grumbling under her breath, she didn't care if Eric could hear everything. Aria slipped on a pair of acid wash jeans and simple dark gray shirt that dropped over one shoulder. She loosened her hair from its ponytail and racked her hand through it. Good thing she took care of her skin and such, she hated caking on makeup. To top off her outfit she had chosen to wear her new pair of black boots that had dull studs decorated in the front of them. Pam was teaching her what she could and couldn't wear, unless she wanted her head mounted to the wall.

Voices of people could be heard filing in and she peeked her head out to see the forming crowd. It was Friday, meaning the busiest night of the week. Sighing, Aria looked herself over in the mirror once more before making her way out. Shrieks and yelling of joy could be heard as groups of friends starting downing drinks. That's what she missed, not drinking but the friends part. Yes, she had Sookie and even Pam but it wasn't the same. Aria made her way to the bar to mope and hope the night would go by quickly. "I see Eric forced you out of your hole," Pam stated looking at her nails as if they were the most interesting thing in this place. And to her they probably were.

The young woman shot the vampire a look while taking her usual seat at the corner of the bar. Pam just flicked her hand clearly not affected by Aria's eyes and added, "Eric's been in such a bad mood lately. Use that voice of yours, or something else, to make his mood lighter." Aria was stunned to hear that because Eric was his usual self around her, "Pam, did Eric refuse to buy you that pair of pink pumps you wanted?" By the look on Pam's face she knew she hit the real reason why the vampire came to her with this. Pam finally faced her, "Look here little girl. I like you, even though it fucking pains me to say that. But no one get in the way of me and shoes. Eric has been a little bitch because you won't give him the attention he needs, so just give it to him already!"

Aria laughed, like laughed hard which probably didn't help Pam's mood because she's pretty sure she heard Pam crack a knuckle. "Pam the only one he wants attention from is Sookie, not me. Go campaign to her about it," the young woman replied before trying to flag down the bartender, she needed something to drink. She didn't care if it was alcoholic or not at this point. It was Pam's turn to laugh, but hers was a pity laugh, "Doll, the only person he wants to fuck is sitting right in front of me. Sookie was an infatuation. And like all men, Eric is going to hit on anything with legs. You though, he hasn't even tried to glamour you. Anyways, take that as it is, Eric needs me."

Was it capable from someone her age to have a heart attack over just words? If so, then Aria was definitely having signs of one. Eric wanted to fu-no she didn't even want to think about what Pam just said to her! However, Pam did make one valid point. He hadn't tried to glamour her at least not to her knowledge anyways. The bartender eyed her knowing she was underage but she was Eric's _human_, so what was he to do? "Just give me water, please," and he gave her a thankful smile for not putting him in a bad situation.

Twirling in her seat Aria watched as people grinded into each other on the dance floor. It looked like fun except for the random drunks who had lost all capability to move like a normal person. Aria laughed at one man whom had almost fallen over but his buddy pushed him upright. Her eyes slowly moved on their own and landed on Eric's thrown. The funny thing is he was staring right back at her. How long had his eyes been on her? Eric gave her a wink which made her raise a brow and turn back to the table. Stupid Viking and his damn gestures.

Aria sipped on her water before feeling a tap on her shoulder, "Hey there, you're a pretty little thing aren't you?" The man's breath smelt of booze and made her want to gag. And what was with people and using the word _little_ to describe her all the time. "Um, thank you?" Her reply came out as more of a question as she leaned away from him. "You don't look like a fang banger, but the most innocent usually are the craziest in the sack." Well wasn't he bold to just come out with that, "Uh, sure…" Aria eyes glanced back and they almost popped out of her head. Eric was now standing and looked as if he was about to shred someone apart. Most likely the man who was sliding a hand up her arm.

"I would stop that if I were you," Aria warned, eyes still on Eric, unsure what his next move was going to be. "Oh come on baby, let's have a little fun. Let me take you the bathroom," the drunk suggested wiggling his eyebrows, and the worst part was Eric most definitely heard those words. She tried to slip off her stool and make some distance but he just kept coming closer. And that's when it all went wrong.

A scream broke the fun atmosphere and eyes were all on a drunk man dangling from his neck. Eric was now in between them and hissed through clenched teeth. Aria was pinned against the bar and Eric's back but hung her head to the side to see the show. She knew she was safe with Eric around, she may hate him most of the time but he was useful when it counted. The man tried to answer but was chocking as Eric squeezed a bit tighter. He dropped the man when he heard Aria's voice, "Eric, you can stop now. I'm fine and the guy looks like he's about to wet himself."

"Get out of my bar before I snap you in half or drain you," Eric said sharply and the guy didn't have to be told twice because he was gone in a flash. It was almost like he was a vampire. Aria placed her hands on each of his arms, it was the first time she initiated contact between them, and tried to help calm him. Eric was tense and people were still staring, wondering if the freakishly large man was going to snap again. He flinched at her gentle touch and lifted his chin, "Everyone keep going on with your night!"

He sounded so composed but Aria could feel the anger steaming off of him. Eric's eyes darted to her and narrowed, "You. Office. Now." She gave him a confused look, was she in trouble for something that wasn't in her control? He moved aside and nudged her to go first. His hand was placed on her lower back to quicken her pace and that only went it was going to be one hell of a conversation. A one way conversation in fact. Aria bit her lip nervously and jumped hearing the door close behind her.

She looked over at the couch he had bitten her only days before and that didn't help calm her in the slightest. "Aria," Eric first said seeing how she'd react to his voice. He got what he wanted seeing he go rigid and squeak. "Turn around and look at me, before I make you," He growled out and she quickly took his instruction. "My eyes are up here _Ari,_" the way her pet name rolled off his tongue sent a shiver down her spine. Cautiously she looked up and met a dark stare.

Eric was a rather impatient fellow, anyone would tell you that and he was starting to get fed up with her. However, if the roles were reversed he may understand where she's coming from. "Why did you let him touch you?" He was straight to the point and in her head she was rolling her eyes but on the outside all she could do was gasp, "What? I didn't ask him to come over!" Eric crossed his arms and pondered what she said, "You could have told him of me." Aria knitted her brows together, why was he blaming this on her? He's the one who made her come out tonight; if she were in her room like usual no creep would have been all up in her space!

"You… weren't the first thing to pop into my mind," She whispered, his ears twitch in acknowledgment to her response and his dark look spoke wonders as well. How was he able to go through so many emotions all at once? "I should have been; what if I wasn't here. He'd probably had his way with you," Eric said certain of himself and she couldn't disagree with him on that. "I warned him… I told him he should stop bugging me!" Aria defended herself but quickly covered her mouth when he took a step forward. "So he kept going after that? I should have ripped his fucking throat out!" Eric raged stalking towards her.

Aria stumbled backwards and ended up hitting his desk, cornered like usual. She watched him with wide eyes as he pressed himself to her, "Where did he touch you?" Eric demanded, but he sounded more like a lion roaring. She pointed out her shoulder, arm and thigh, but her voice seemed to have taken a vacation at this point. Eric lifted her so she was sitting on his desk and without hesitation ripped her shirt almost in half. Her heart sped up, what in the name of the lord was he doing? Aria would have jumped out of her skin, if possible, when she felt his fingertips grace her newly exposed skin.

Eric's eyes followed as he swirled his fingers around her shoulder and then slide it down her arm. He could feel her trembling, reacting to such a simple touch yet even he seemed memorized by it. In a rush, he dipped his lips on to her shoulder and pressed deeply. He trailed it down and then up her arm. "Eric…?" Her ghost like voice broke him and he intensified his actions by sucking between her collar bone and shoulder. "Stop it…" She whimpered making him growl in response, the animal inside him was coming out.

Aria felt him run his hand up the thigh the drunk previously had touch but then he went in between her legs and she knew it had to stop now. However, her body was saying a completely different thing. As Eric caressed her thighs and now nipping at her neck she tried to keep her moans in. Her body was on fire and her heart was going a mile a minute. She was loving the sensation he brought to her core but she was also scared.

"Eric stop!" Aria shrieked feeling his thumb press against her in a way no other man has. His movements came to a halt and he distanced himself a tad, "Why do I have to stop?" She looked at him as if he was stupid, "I'm not a toy… I don't want this." Aria replied only to moan loudly when he pressed his thumb harder against her. "I think you're wrong about that," He pushed her back only to crawl on top. "I'm going to devour you in every way possible my little Ari, you'll be screaming for more by the end of it," He assured her while popping her jeans button and attempting to slink his hands down her pants.

Until an intruder came rushing in and had Eric up on his feet blocking the view of Aria. There stood a pissed off Sookie and an amused Pam. Aria had never felt more relieved in her life, even if she wanted to smack the look off Pam's face this very moment. "Eric, get the hell away from her!" Sookie screeched making them all wince at her pitch, but Eric kept his ground. "I don't take lightly to people telling me not to touch what is mine Ms. Stakehouse. I believe we've had this conversation before," He smoothly spoke while dragging his hair out of his face. Eric eyed Pam now and she shrugged, "I told her you were in a meeting. The fairy wouldn't listen."

Sookie flipped Pam off which made both the vampires chuckle at such a threat. By now Aria had scrambled off the desk top and had her arms wrapped around her as if to protect herself. Eric pointed at her, "Where are you-" He was cut off by the blonde woman, "She's coming to stay at my house. She said tomorrow but I came to make sure you weren't torturing the poor girl, and I walk in on _this._" Eric gave her a smug smirk, "I do believe you sound a little jealous _Sookie_." She scoffed but her eyes swayed a little. Aria watched as both of them stared, maybe she could leave now, but Pam shook her head at her. "Go to hell Eric, I just came to get Aria!" Sookie finally found the words to respond and looked at Aria expectantly.

Then all eyes were on the youngest in the room and she shifted from foot to foot already knowing Eric had something to say. When didn't he when it came to her life? "Ms. Stakehouse, I think you should ask me first. She's _my human,_" Eric voiced making Sookie's jaw drop, "You claimed her?!" Pam had to step out because she was laughing so hard and Eric looked at the Fairy as if she wasn't all there. "Of course, I don't allow blood bags to remain here. Also those marks on her neck show it." Sookie was now examining the bite marks, "So you've both exchanged blood?" That whipped Eric's smug look right off.

"From that expression I get that it's a big fat no!" Sookie chirped happily, but Aria had no clue why. She'd much more prefer to drink blood than get sucked on. Eric gave a knowing look though, "Aria is mine, and that will not change." They both went to have a staring match again, and all Aria could do was look back and forth between them. She knew they had some sort of history, the tension between them could tip off anyone! Also, Pam had sort of enlightened her on Eric's horrible taste in women; until she came along, but Pam was just biased due to their friendship. If that's what it could be called.

Sookie immediately turned and put the young girl on the spot, "Well are you coming home with me? Yes or no." Aria mouth opened and closed, unsure of what to say. The idea was appealing but would dealing with Eric's wrath be worth it? Eric gave her a heated look, he expected her to be on his side and it grinded her the wrong way. As if in spite of him and him pushing her sexually today she said, "Yes." Sookie grinned from ear to ear even when Eric gave out a snarl. He yanked Aria up by her arms when he made it to her and spoke, "You will not go." It was strange she felt a tingling sensation wash over her. Eric repeated himself but seemed to not get the response he wanted.

Sookie caught on and said in astonishment, "She can't be glamoured!" Eric set Aria down in shock and eyed her, "You've been keeping something hidden for far too long Ari."

Well this was new.


	4. Chapter 4

**Awe, thanks for the reviews guys!  
You all are awesome!**

**Here's chapter 4, new drama and a few others enter. What could happen next?!  
Who knows, you need to read to find out. **

**Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

It had been a few hours since everyone, including Aria, had found out she couldn't be glamoured. She had been stuck sitting in a chair as Eric shot off question after question and her body was starting to feel exhausted from the lack of sleep. Aria stifled a yawn and slide the chair back when the Viking stomped his foot in frustration. He started to pace and tried to think of something else, what else was there to cover though? They had practically gone through her whole life, twenty years worth.

Pam stepped into the room, "Still nothing? And the place is closed now." Eric merely nodded before wiping a hand over his face. "Eric is this all really necessary? I tried to her hear thoughts, they were fuzzy as hell. The only thing I got was she has no idea what's was going on!" Sookie finally spoke up from the couch making all eyes go on her. That was quite the experience as well, having someone try to crack your mind but apparently she was immune to that too.

Who knew she, Aria Herst, would end up being somewhat special. Not her that's for sure! Eric suddenly appeared in front of her, normally she would jump, but she was starting to get use to that little quirk of his. "And you're certain Godric never mentioned anything? About you smelling slightly different or compelling?" He pressed putting both his hands on the side of her chair boxing her in. "Eric, seriously, Godric didn't say anything! I would remember if he told me anything like that and why would I lie? I know _who_ you are," Aria answered and it seemed to satisfy him. For now at least.

"Well now what Sherlock?" Sookie mocked but Eric never took his eyes off his human. He had never been so intrigued, there was a moment in time when Sookie gave him a spark but for some reason he had never felt so drawn to anyone like he had with Aria. "Pam, I suggest you pack. We are heading to Dallas before daylight comes," Eric voiced standing up straight and surprising everyone. His progeny raised a brow but did as she was told without question, however, Sookie had to question why. Aria mentally thanked the blonde woman because she felt the same way. "I don't see why that is any of your concern Ms. Stakehouse," Eric basically shrugged the woman off before looking down and adding, "I will help you pack. Get up."

Aria shot up and followed him out with Sookie hot on their heels. "Listen here Eric Northman! She is my friend and I'm worried about what could happen in your care," Sookie said matter-of-factly, Aria nearly fell over when she collided with Eric's back. He had stopped so suddenly. As if he had been in front of her at all Eric stood behind her standing over Sookie. "No you listen here, _Fairy_. Don't ever question my power, need you forget who the vampire is between the two of us. I could suck you dry and hide your body. Kindly leave before it gets to that point." It must have been the first time or awhile since Eric had spoken to Sookie like that because her face screamed fear.

Sookie glanced at Aria with wide eyes and Aria knew what she was asking without words, "I think you should go…" And with that Sookie made her leave. Eric grinned down at her, what's got him sending sunshine her way? "Wise choice, staying with me," the vampire obviously agreed with her telling Sookie to go. Aria was spun around and pushed into her room now, "I can pack on my own you know." It was the first time she had spoken, in what felt forever, without being questioned. Eric ignored her though and opened her drawers with speed she couldn't even comprehend. That was one thing she wish she had, super speed.

Her eyes bugged out when she saw him lift a bra up and stare at it as if it were a foreign object. She was sure Eric had seen his fair share or more of bras in his lifetime! Aria quickly yanked it out of his hand, "It's not going to attack you Eric." The blonde man chuckled at her reaction and licked his lips, "But I've attacked many of them before." Her face went red; she really didn't need that imagery stuck in her head. Looking throughout her clothes she wanted certain pieces more than others and felt Eric's eyes on her from her bed. Him and his damn staring.

"Who knew my little Ari would be a supernatural," Eric mused clearly happy with whatever thoughts were going on in that head of his. However, Aria was unsure how to feel about this. All her life she had been human, or thought she was until now. What the hell could she be? "There is also one more thing we need to do," Eric stated making the young woman look at him questionably, "What's that?" There was a gleam in his eye and a mischievous smile crept up his face.

The Viking was on his feet in no time and held out a hand for her to take. He helped her from her crouching position and she just stood there in wonder. Eric swatted her hair off one shoulder leaving her neck bare and it was like everything clicked. "No… no no!" Aria squeaked trying to sidestep him and run for her life, but he stuck out an arm to keep her where she stood. Eric tsked her and said, "You can't get away from me." It was weird because from hearing that her insides sort of went to mush and her senses heightened to his touch. What had Eric done to her!

He instructed Aria to not move an inch and she tried her best not to, but with his fingers playing with her skin she felt like fainting. Eric hunched over bringing his face close to hers and for the first time crashed his lips to hers. All the young woman could do was moan into his bruise crushing lip contact and make sure her legs didn't go weak. Just as quickly as the kiss began it was over and he was nipping at her neck. He was so aggressive then again that was what Eric was best at. Aria's body trembled feeling him lick her neck getting ready to dig into her flesh. She heard a popping noise and tightly closed her eyes in anticipation.

Yet all she heard was tearing but it hadn't come from her neck. "Drink," was all Eric said as he expected her to do as she was told. He wanted her to drink from him, but why? Plus the thought repulsed her. He grew impatient and held her head in place while pushing his bloody wrist to her mouth. "I don't want it!" Aria screamed trying to wiggle out of his grip but all he did was roll his eyes. She didn't seem to learn or understand he'll always have more strength than her. The vampire just kept forcing her lips upon his cut and growled, "Open your mouth or else." With Eric's help her mouth opened and she felt the liquid fill up on her tongue. The taste was strange she couldn't really define it but gulped it down anyways. It was that or either chocking to death.

Aria felt Eric relax as her lips were on him and he seemed to enjoy the sensation of her sucking on him. His eyes were closed and his fangs still bare for her to see. It was odd, but Eric had never looked so beautiful before. Ripping his wrist away and snapping his eyes open, "It's my turn Ari." And before she could actually register what he meant he latched himself to her neck. Groaning from the initial breaking of the skin it soon went numb and all Aria do was lean into Eric's chest. He held her up as he drank from her. It was much different from the first time. Eric felt much gentler.

His fangs disappeared and he looked over the mess he made. Blood was streaking down her neck from his punctures and he could feel her blood running down his chin. Eric wanted more, but knew he'd get it in time and they had things to get done. Like figure out what the fuck she was. "Finish up, I have to call Isabel about some things," Eric voice before making his leave and leaving Aria to her thoughts.

Placing a hand over her tiny wound all she could think about was how much of an enigma Eric Northman was. One minute he was being a jackass or wanted to rip her apart to being kind of sweet. If sweet was even in his vocabulary. Then the words Sookie had said from previous hours came to her, if she drank Eric's blood what did this mean? We're they actually bonded now? Aria had no idea about the rules and laws that Vampires lived by. Eric and Pam and told her a few here and there, but she was still in the dark about most.

Sighing she got back to packing and felt someone whoosh in. Pam stood there with a hot pink bag in hand, "Hurry up I don't feel like standing here all day." Aria placed everything in the bag which held Pam's belongings and before the vamp left she teased, "The bloody look looks good on you." Aria felted flustered and grumbled under her breath as she made it out to the bar area. She picked up a rag to clean her neck off with and felt eyes on her. Eric stood with a phone to his ear, mouth still stained with her blood and watched as she cleaned up.

A thought hit her but she was hesitant of it. Aria mustered up some courage and slowly made her way over to the blonde man with dampened cloth in hand. She motioned him to her level and without question he bent down. His eyes never left the young woman as she gently cleaned him; he had never let a woman do this for him not even Pam. But he couldn't refuse her. "We will be there soon Isabel," Eric finished and hung up letting Aria finish her job in hand. "Done! You don't look like you finished snacking on me now," she declared making him smirk. "Believe me Ari there are other areas I would like to snack on as well." The rag suddenly hit his arm and she gave him a hard look, "Down boy."

Eric gave her a wink before walking around her and laughing when she said, "Perverted asshole." It was funny to hear his human curse because it didn't seem right coming from her. Pam stood by the entrance with her arms crossed, "Are we done here? We need to get to Dallas before the sun comes out. You guys can fuck then." Aria's whole face went tomato red and Pam just smirked at her evilly. Eric looked around the place once before picking Aria up bridal style. "Hey, put me do-Ah!" She was about to complain about being in Eric's arms until they were suddenly in the air and then all she prayed for was he didn't drop her.

Both vampires were laughing at the young woman by the time they arrived at their destination. Aria hated heights and it wasn't like an airplane where she felt safe and had a seatbelt if needed. Yes, Eric was strong but what if he decided to just drop her one day. That would be the end of her! She shot them both a dirty look before looking at the newly constructed house, they must have went straight to work after the bombing because the place looked amazing! Isabel opened the front door and sent a smile Aria's way, but soon it turned to a frown noticing the marks on her neck.

Isabel hugged the human when they made it to her and said, "It's good to see you again Angel." That was another pet name that was given to her when she first met the Spaniard, but if anyone looked like an angel it would be them and not her. Aria smiled into the warm contact and let the Spanish woman guide her in to show her the new place. "I'm heading to the library," Was all Eric said before disappearing to do whatever business he had. Aria never questioned what he did. Pam looked around boredly until a maid caught her attention and she decided to entertain herself with the staff. Isabel had led them to the kitchen area, "Would you like anything? I had sent out a few humans to get you food while you stay here." Aria loved listening to Isabel speak her accent was beautiful.

"No, I'm fine. More tired than anything," the young woman stated while yawning and she caught the sad look Isabel gave her. "What's with that look?" Isabel shook her head, "My heart goes out to you. So much is happening yet you can smile." Aria sat on a stool at the island and questioned, "Do you know why we're here?" The Spanish woman took a seat across from her company and nodded, "Yes, Eric asked to use Godric's library. You see, Godric has met many people, many super naturals, so Eric is hoping to find something on you. It's interesting though, you don't smell different." Aria looked at the table; it made her more curious to figure out what she was because Vampires could usually pick up on this stuff.

Sookie had explained how she ran into Eric and how he knew she was different on the spot. But it had taken weeks and Eric trying to glamour her to figure it out. Isabel patted Aria's leg and suggested, "Why not join Eric. You must be just as curious as him." After Isabel gave her direction on how to find the Library to retired for the day. Aria was almost compelled to follow the vampire's lead, sleep was tempting but so was seeing Eric.

The door had been cracked open, yet shut most of the way for privacy. Aria knocked lightly and smiled hearing Eric know it was her, "You may enter Ari." Closing the door behind her, her eyes danced from book shelf to book shelf. There were so many books! Her eyes soon fell onto Eric who was slouched over the desk in concentration with three books opened. Of course Eric could be a multitasker when it came to such things. Aria stopped in front of the desk observing what he had opened, one was a reference book and the other two were journals. The journals most have been centuries old the binding looked like it had been replaced a few times. Eric glanced up, "What do you need?" Aria just shrugged before looking at all the shelves again.

The Viking sighed leaning back in his chair and letting his head hang. Exhaustion must have started to hit him; he should be getting ready to sleep at this time anyways. Aria made her way around the desk and her eyes connected with his when she came up behind the chair. "Why don't you sleep?" She asked and he scoffed, "I don't need that much sleep. I'm old enough to stay up during the day."

Godric had said that once when she first met him in the basement of the church. She asked if he was tired and he said he didn't need much sleep. It was funny how similar yet polar opposite Eric was from his Maker. Aria slowly pressed her fingers to his temples and started a circular motion. Eric shut his eyes pleased by the affection he was being shown and sunk lower into the chair. She hadn't been sure if this would have the same effect on vampire like it did with humans but it was doing the trick! Aria now ran a hand through his hair and heard him exhale releasing the rest of his tension. His eyes came to hers again and she smiled. Perhaps she didn't hate Eric as much as she let on, but she'd never admit that out loud.

"What are you smiling at?" Eric asked making her smile twitch, "I think we're having our first moment, Northman." His lips twitched now clearly having something witty to say and probably offensive, but he kept his mouth shut. Probably because he wanted her to keep pampering him like the King he felt like. They fell into a comfortable silence as she played with his hair and massaged his temples. He soon broke it, "We've had more moments than this." Her brows raised but he didn't continue from that sentence just sat up and got back to work. He truly knew how to confuse a person but always got them coming back for more.

Aria decided she would head to bed knowing Eric probably didn't need her help but when she moved she felt a hand attach its self to her elbow. She looked down at it and then towards Eric, who was still reading. "Eric?" Aria questioned but got no response so she repeated herself a few more times. Eric looked up at her irritated and yanked her to him. She squeaked, hoping she hadn't ruined whatever just took place between the two of them. You never know with Eric. He situated her in his lap and spoke, "Stay." And it wasn't like she could leave if she wanted to. He had one arm wrapped around her waist and one hand on the side of her thigh. Eric was in control and she knew it. "Turn," he commanded and she flipped the page he finished reading. Guess he was putting her to work now.

Her brain started to get fuzzy feeling his arm loosen it's and his hand slid under her shirt a bit. His fingers pawed at her skin gently and he leaned into her more. Aria was sure her heart could be heard from China and jumped feeling his hand slide between her thighs. Not this again. "Er-" he cut her off by telling her to turn the page again. His hand ventured upwards feeling the cup on her bra. Aria let out a gasp and squirmed under his touch. Eric hissed from her movement and soon had her stomach on the desk and him over top of her.

Books had been flung off due to Eric and her body sliding into them. Aria groaned feeling her chest cry out in pain from colliding into the surface. However, her throbbing chest was the last thing on her mind when Eric started tracing her sides adoring her shape. She could feel his manhood pressed to the side of her ass and it left her breathless. This was all so new to her. She had made out and done the basics when it came to coupledom. Although, during those times she knew she could make it stop but with Eric he had all power.

Eric placed his hands on her hips and pulled her into his making them both groan. He flipped her over, his heated eyes meeting her doe ones and he fell over the edge. Her shirt was off before she could protest and his hands cupped her breasts. He played with her nipples between the only material protecting them from his touch. Aria arched into his hands. Her core was starting to ignite and burn. Eric flicked his hips into hers and growled deeply when she moaned out his name.

The bra was about to come off when someone coughed making Eric look at the door darkly. He hated how this was the second time he was interrupted. This time it wasn't by Pam but a man with a cowboy hat and boots. Aria tried to cover herself but she had no idea where Eric threw her shirt. She was soon pressed into his chest as he spoke, "What the fuck do you want?" Anyone could tell Eric wasn't amused with this man's presence and that made the cowboy smirk joyfully. "I was just taking a stroll and heard something interesting. Wanted to check it out and I'm glad I did," the man licked his lips while looking at Aria's backside.

However he soon snapped out of his perversion hearing Eric snarl at him, "Take your eyes off my human before I rip them out of your head, _Stan_." Aria gripped his shirt a little more feeling her heart swell at actually being called his human for once. The new guy was obviously a vampire if Eric had to voice the title she had to him. The cowboy, Stan, looked bewildered, "You actually have a _human_. That's new, usually you have your way with them and it's done. What makes her so special?" And in good Eric fashion, "None of your fucking business." Stan held up his hands in surrender but glanced back at Aria once more. The look meant trouble and they all knew it.

When they were left alone Aria whispered, "I don't like him…" Eric squeezed her in agreement and that responded, "Good because I don't want you around him unless I am there. Understood?" Aria usually hated when he commanded her about but this time she didn't mind as much. "Fine by me. Um, can I put my shirt back on now?" Eric released her from his grip and his eyes traveled up and down her body. His eyes started to grow dark again, the look of lust apparent but she was too mortified at being caught to want to continue. "Eric… no."

Eric just smirked, "I don't like being told no. Especially when I need it." Aria had almost fell over because of his comment but soon spat out, "I'm not going to just spread my legs for you whenever you want." And he took that as a challenge, "We'll see about that Ari."


	5. Chapter 5

**Woo, chapter five is finally up!**

**By the way, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I like feedback good or bad, it helps me know how the story's going. And it helps keep my motivated and not get lazy on updating. So thank you again!**

**Warning: This chapter has smut in it. If you don't like it then I suggest not reading it. You've been warned.**

**Hope you enjoy it! xx**

* * *

"Stan, I'll say this one more time and it'll be the last. Stop staring at Aria. You're making the poor girl uncomfortable," Isabel warned making the vampire flick his cowboy hat up and then smirk at the only human present in the room. Aria's eyebrows rose up as she bite into her sandwich, and looked away from Stan so she could chew in peace. He had been staring at her the whole time and Isabel was correct, she was uncomfortable. However, this wasn't the same discomfort she got while Eric was staring; he basically undressed her with his eyes, but Stan he looked at her like she was a happy meal from McDonald's. She was thankful Isabel had agreed to keep Aria company while Eric and Pam ran some errands; Eric must have found something interesting with one of Godric's journals.

Isabel smacked her hand against the table top and pointed for Stan to get out of the kitchen. He gave her a defiant look but all she had to do was stand and he was gone. Gone like the wind. "I don't know how you do it… deal with him," Aria mumbled trying to find the perfect spot on her sandwich to take a bite from, it was just something she did. The Spaniard laughed, "It's taken me quite some time to get use to him. I remember when we first met. I wanted to rip his fangs out." Both woman laughed at that and fell into an easy silence. They had become pretty close over the past three days due to the fact Aria couldn't be left alone or she might be drained by Stan. The idea became even more compelling to Stan when Eric announced she was his human.

Ever since then Aria has been under the "buddy system" which Eric had labelled it and it made her feel like she was back in grade school. If it kept Stan away, at least away from her throat, she was fine by it! "The sun will be coming up soon and I need to take care of a few things. Stan will be with me so do not fear, also I will send in a housekeeper to keep you entertained," Isabel voiced before vanishing and leaving Aria on her own.

Her sleeping patterns were so messed up. She found herself waking up around midnight and crashing around one or two in the afternoon. Then again, it happens when you're surrounded by vampires. "Miss Aria!" A woman's voice cheered as the kitchen door swung open, Aria had nearly choked on her last bite of food but smiled at the house keeper sweetly. She had become quite fond of the older Italian lady; Maria reminded her of her favorite Aunt who had passed away when she was just a wee little thing. "Maria what have I told you, just call me Aria! You make me feel old with the whole _miss_ thing," The young woman stated making the Italian woman pat her on the back, "Sorry, I am not used of calling someone by just their name. Anyways, I was about to run out and get some groceries. Would you like to join me?"

That meant going outside, getting fresh air and seeing the world again. Of course Aria would like to join her! Aria shot out of her seat in excitement and made Maria laugh, "I haven't seen anyone so excited to get groceries before." Aria had placed her plate in the sink and turned on her heel, "Well you haven't been stuck with Eric Northman. He hasn't let me venture outside in weeks!" Maria shook her head disapprovingly and stuck out her arm for Aria to take. They had walked out of the Nest with linked arms; the air was crisp and smelt so fresh, her lungs almost burned from the sensation of inhaling it. Aria gave out a grateful sigh which made the older woman chuckle and say, "As long as you are here I will make sure to take you out with me."

They had spoken about various things while walking to and back from the marketplace, but the topic which held most interest was Maria's daughter whom had just turned four. Aria stared at the picture Maria had given her to see of her child and she was the cutest thing in the world! "She definitely has her mother's eyes," Aria complimented making Maria shoo her away in embarrassment.

The sun had finally come up and it was like a foreign object to the young woman. She stopped walking for a second and soaked up its warmth, she really missed the sun. "We better hurry back; we wouldn't want Mr. Northman to be worried. He was to come back this morning, no?" Maria shouted over her shoulder breaking Aria's moment of loving the sun. Had two days already gone by? She jogged up to the housekeeper and stated, "He probably hasn't even noticed I'm missing."

However, Aria had to take that back because the moment she stepped into the nest all she heard was cursing and shouting. And most of it was coming from the freakishly large Viking. "I'll take those…" Maria said nervously, guess she hadn't expected a pissed of vampire either. Aria handed them over and gulped before following where the voice boomed from. "Like I said Eric, I do not know where she is and Stan was with me. He couldn't have done anything," Isabel's tone was as calm as possible; they must have been at it awhile now. "If anything fucking happened to her I'll-" Eric growled out but soon halted what words were coming next when he caught _her_ scent. He had been so angry he hadn't even noticed Aria in the doorway.

"Uh… hey there Eric," Aria said flatly already knowing she was going to get a talking to, like usual. Eric flashed in front of her and glared down, "That's all you have to say. Hey." The young woman took a step back and half shrugged, it was all her brain could come up with at the moment and it's not like he would be any happier with a different kind of response. The blonde Viking crossed his arms now waiting for her to say something else, more like something to his liking. Aria looked passed him a second and saw Pam mouth 'you fucked up sweetheart.' Eric grew impatient and ended up throwing his human over his shoulder and traveled to a new location.

He dropped her on the bed and lowly chuckled at her ungraceful position. Aria fixed herself and ended up leaning on her elbows and her eyebrows knitted, what room were they in? And then it hit her, they were in his room. Eric grabbed her ankles and yanked her to the edge of the bed, his arms rest on either side of her, "Now tell me kitten, where were you." She would have laughed at the new nickname but was too in shock at him being so close. That was one thing she wasn't use to, being all up close and personal with the Viking. "I-I went to get groceries," Aria whispered the reply making him give her a questionable look, "We have housekeepers for that."

"I know that Eric, but I was invited and that meant seeing the outside world!" She had found her voice a little more and he smirked that she had almost yelled at him. "Look out the window and you'll see the _outside world_," now he was just being a smart ass and trying to get under her skin. Wait, why wasn't he mad anymore? "So, you're not mad?" Aria asked unsure of his mood, Eric was known for his massive mood swings; she swore he was bipolar or something. There was a glint in his eye and she knew he was cooking something up. "Now, why would I be mad Ari? Even though I expected to see my human here to greet me like I told her to." Aria flinched feeling his hands grip both of her legs and couldn't find her voice. She would never understand how this man left her speechless most of the time.

Eric now at her eye level, swiftly and without trouble spreading her legs and moved in between. Her eyes bugged out and she felt him slide her even closer until she met his lower abdominals. "I want you to greet me Aria," the vampire commanded but she wasn't completely sure what he met by that. Because the position he had put them in screamed a lot more than just a simple greeting. "Welcome back…?" It came out more as a question and she could tell he was amused by her naive nature.

Aria opened her mouth to try again but words weren't able to escape when his mouth collided with it. They hadn't been intimate in any way since the library incident and it was partly due to Aria avoiding him, she had started getting some vivid dreams of him. And they weren't rated PG if you get her drift. Pam had explained the whole thing to her but she couldn't bring herself to face Eric. Plus he was busy in his quest to find out what she was. But Eric had found a way to get them alone and was definitely going to use it to his advantage.

Aria moaned feeling his tongue dart into her mouth and his hands find their way up the back of her shirt. Soon one hand left her shirt to tangle itself in her hair; he molded them closer together if that were possible. Her hands left the bed and came to his chest, racking and crinkly the front of his black shirt. Eric seemed pleased by her new boldness and growled into her mouth. Aria had figured due to his nature Eric liked everything intense and rough, so she bit down on his bottom lip. He pushed her away, eyes fully glazed and wide like an animal. She leaned on one arm panting for much needed air, face flushed. His eyes trailed over her appreciated what was in front of him, but that only made Aria feel self-conscious. Slowly she tried to move away but he latched on to her waist and picked her up as he stood.

"Wrap your legs around me," Eric commanded and she did as she was told. Aria gasped feeling his erection press into her pants and his hand moved to her ass to keep them connected. He whirled them around and her back came in contact with a wall. His hands slide up, his thumbs nicked under her shirt, so as his hands went up so did her shirt. "Arms. Up. Now," his tone meant business and who was she to get in the way of that? Eric dropped the shirt and soon his hands cupped her breasts. "Mfff!" The noise escaped her lips making him smirk evilly, and knowing then she would be the vocal type. With a slight tug the bra snapped in half from the middle and soon fell to the floor.

Eric's hands soon came to her bare breast and tugged on her nipples making her back arch. Aria shivered feeling her core temperature spike up and Eric's lips slide against her collar bone. Her hands gripped onto his biceps and nails dug into his skin, in response he pressed her into the wall even more. One of his hands soon made its way back into her hair and pulled her head to side so her neck was fully visible. He sucked on her pulse and then bit down but without his fangs. "Eric!" Aria screamed out, her whole body tensing from the pain and felt a smile carve into his lips. He licked the bite mark before turning back to the bed. She was directly in the middle watching him peel his clothes off one by one and she knew then there was no way out of this one.

Her eyes danced from each part of him and soon landed his manhood as he yanked his briefs down. Aria's mouth gaped; there was no way _that_ would fit inside of her. She was brought out of her stupor by feeling his fingers dip into the sides of her pants and then she too was completely naked. His eyes roamed all the new visible skin and could help but groan at the sight of her. "I'm going to devour every inch of you, my little _Siren_," Eric said matter-of-factly and had also revealed what he found of her. "Sir- ugh!" Aria squeaked out but wasn't able to get the whole name out as Eric slipped a finger inside her.

He had never felt anything to so warm and tight, she was a virgin. They were his favorite brand, correction, Aria was his favorite brand. And he needed his fix now, before he ended up draining a whole town because of his sexual frustration. Eric didn't do sexual frustration well. He pumped his finger in and out a few times before slipping another in. She was whimpering and clutching the bed sheets for dear life. Her insides were on fire and she felt like if she opened her eyes all she would see is stars. Aria had never felt something so wonderful in her life and moaned unhappily feeling Eric stop.

Aria went to sit up but fell over feeling him run his tongue hungrily up her slit and play with her nub. Her moans grew and grabbed a pillow to bite into to quiet herself. But Eric threw the thing away wanting to hear her full vocals. He dipped his tongue in tasting her fully and growled hearing her whimper his name. The Viking had enough of all the fucking foreplay, he wanted her now and was going to have her if she was ready or not! Eric dragged his body up feeling her erected nipples against his chest and her juices on his tip. Aria's look into his eyes and he saw a flash of uncertainty it was normal to be scared the first time. To feel the initial pain.

Their lips came together harshly and Eric was done being gentle, he was going to show her how it was to be bedded by him. Show her what it meant to be _his_. He yanked her arms up over her head and felt her wince in the kiss. One hand held her wrists with ease and the other pinched her nipple while he sucked on the other. Aria pressed up not knowing she angled her entrance for him perfectly. He bit her nipple making her yelp and pressed, licked and sucked his way up to her neck. She was going insane and would have thrashed around if Eric wasn't on top of her.

Eric clacked out his fangs and without hesitation bit into her neck while thrusting into her all at the same time. Aria screamed out of pain and tried to shift away from him but his free hand gripped her hip as he slide out and slammed back into her. He was showing no mercy but couldn't resist it. Aria was squeezing him so tight and he couldn't get enough of her. Eric unlatched himself from her neck and let her wrists go. Her hips were in his grasp and he quickened his pace hearing her painful whimpers turn into sounds of bliss. "Eric… nuh…" Aria voiced feeling herself becoming completely undone and the tingling was unbearable! Eric understood and maneuvered a hand between their slick bodies to fiddle with her clit. Her head flew back and she started to cry out. "Look at me," He demanded and soon met her half lidded eyes.

She was withering under him and her eyes closed completely feeling her hit her climax. Eric sped up his pace and bruising-ly collided into her again and again until he sent himself over the edge. His let out a few gruff sounds before rolling beside Aria. Her breath was ragged and her legs felt like jello. Eric propped himself up sideways and watched her chest heave and smiled at his work. She was thoroughly fucked and sported the look beautifully. Aria finally looked at him and only said, "Wow." The Viking started to laugh at such a vague statement but he couldn't have said it better himself. "I would have done that many times before if we hadn't been interrupted," he stated while licking his lips. Aria blushed, he would have done that to her on a desk!

Aria had to admit it was more amazing than the dreams his blood gave her, she knew Eric would be good but not that good. She felt sorry for all the girls out there that hadn't lost their virginity to him the way she did. Then again, she didn't really feel like sharing. "So little Ari, round two?" Aria gave him a look as if he was crazy; she already was starting to feel sore. He caught on and sighed, he ended up pulling her into him and nuzzled into her hair. And no words were said after that, they ended up falling asleep.

She eyes blinked a few times adjusting to the darkness of the room currently, and tried to move but felt something strengthen around her stomach. That's when it dawned on her she was still with Eric after, holy shit! Aria carefully wiggled out from underneath his arm and tried to spot her clothes. Her shirt was nowhere to be found so she opted for just using his. After she was fully dressed she quietly made it out of the room hoping he wouldn't wake up. Her back was against the door and she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding in. A maid walked by eyeing and Aria gave her a look right back.

Quickly she made her way downstairs hearing her stomach scream for food. She also wondered what time it was. Sauntering into the kitchen while tugging stray hairs down, she was trying to look somewhat presentable, Aria saw Maria chopping up vegetables. Which meant it must be near dinner time! "Hey Maria," Aria said brightly making the Italian woman glance over and smile, "You're up early Aria." The young woman blushed while leaning against the counter and simply replied, "I went to bed earlier." Maria gave her a knowing smile; it seemed word had gotten around already. It was all Eric's fault for not letting her hide in the pillow!

Maria offered her a carrot which she gladly munched on, and listened to Maria hum to herself. The peace was soon broken when a cowboy entered the room, "Hello ladies," Stan drawled making both women just look at him. Stan and humans didn't really mix because he only saw them as blood bags and they saw him as a major douche. He checked Aria out and smiled seeing her inch closer to Maria. Stan was about to open his mouth but someone stepped in front of him, it was Eric. Aria snickered seeing Stan give the Viking a death glare, "Get out of my way Northman." Eric flagged him off while making his way over, "What are you cooking?"

The housekeeper jumped at his size but soon smiled, she had probably never been this close to Eric so didn't notice his whole height. "Just a simple stir fry for all us humans," Eric smirked at her response obviously liking the way the woman carried herself. His eyes trained on Aria watching her play with the carrot around her mouth. She had no idea how teasing she looked and made him want to take her there. Stan growled but stomped off not liking how he lost the upper hand.

Aria's body released its tense posture watching as Stan left and placed a hand on Eric's arm gently, "Thanks." That's all she had to say for him to understand and scooped down stealing a kiss. The Italian lady just smiled to herself and said, "Do you need a true blood or anything Mr. Northman?" The Viking looked thoughtful for a minute but hanged to his usual demeanor, "No, I have all I want to eat right here." He looked at Aria and wink making her throw a carrot at him.

"Ew, stop being disgusting," Pam's voice rang out but she wore a smile on her face. Eric turned to her, "Everything is packed?" She nodded and then said, "Well most of it. I couldn't find a shirt but I see it's on her." Eric glanced down and smirked, he liked seeing her in his clothes. Even if they were massive. Aria shrugged and went to grab a few more carrots but Maria swatted her hand away, "Wait for dinner Aria." Everyone laughed at her pout but Eric soon spoke, "She will not be here for dinner. We will be taking our leave in a few minutes."

With that he and Pam left the room giving the humans a minute to themselves. Aria was sad to say goodbye to Maria, she was her only human friend at this point, besides Sookie. And Sookie might not even be one after finding out what she and Eric had done. Maria got out a baggy and put a few veggies in it and tied it up, "Here you go Aria." The woman gave her a sad smile and then they hugged. "I'll see if Eric will bring me to visit once in a while," Aria spoke making Maria say good and that was that.

Eric stood at the front door arms crossed and looking bored but perked up seeing her. "Hurry up, we don't have all day. We have much to discuss when we get home," he voiced making her quicken her pace and walk past him as he held the door open.

That's when the name _Siren_ came into her head. That's what he called her last night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ello!  
Sorry for such a late update, life got in the way... And I was unsure if I should keep this story up or not.**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! They really do help keep me motivated, and also criticism helps me grow as a writer. (:**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

They hadn't been back for even ten minutes before Sookie appeared banging outside, apparently she'd done it every night since they left for Dallas at least that's what Ginger said.

"Fairy," Pam greeted letting the blonde woman storm in and throw a glare at her before stopping in front of Aria. "You didn't call or text me back! You scared me half to death," Sookie was not amused, her hands were on her hips and eyes bore into the younger woman's. Aria knitted her brows before it clicked and started to apologize, "Oh! Sorry Sook… I forgot my phone. I had no-" She was soon cut off by Eric, "I don't see how anything she does or doesn't do should concern you." If looks could kill, Sookie side stepped and crossed her arms, "She's my friend Eric. I'm human and we worry!"

Aria glanced back hearing Eric scoff and lean back on the bar with an amused look, "Well human, there's no need to worry. Aria is mine and nothing will harm her." That clearly wasn't the right thing to say because Sookie marched up to Eric and poked a finger at him, "Ha! Don't make me laugh. You haven't had any of her blood and… Wait, you didn't!" The blond woman soon changed her tune when a smug smirk started to form on the Viking's face.

It was much too early for all this drama! Sookie spun around and yanked Aria by her shoulders, "How could you Aria!" What kind of question was that? It wasn't like Aria could simply say no and the vampire would agree to that. Has she not been around Eric enough? Aria felt a shock of pain go through her left shoulder and Eric lost his relaxed composure. "Let. Go. Now," He seethed yet hadn't moved from his spot. Sookie hesitated but did as she was told but her eyes never left Aria. She expected an answer. Pam finally spoke, "This is exciting and all, but can we wrap this up? The bar opens soon and I need a snack."

Eric agreed with Pam and directed them to finish their _human moment_ in his office. And then he disappeared. He just left her to handle Sookie all on her own, that asshole! Aria slide down in Eric's office chair as she listened to Sookie repeat the word why for the fifth time. This was beginning to become too much, "Sookie calm down already! It's not like I killed a person or anything like that." The fairly plopped down in the chair across from Aria, "No, you just bonded yourself to _Eric fucking Northman!_" The young woman shrugged and replied, "Yeah well, I still think there are worst things than that. Why do you care so much anyways, hmm?" Sookie fidgeted in her seat and looked down at the floor, it sucked being under the spotlight!

Sookie finally looked up but still kept her mouth shut that's when Aria decided to add on to her little speech, "Is it because you like Eric?" The woman's eyes widened and her mouth gaped, that's when Aria knew she hit the nail right on the head! Although, she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Eric clearly had some attraction to Sookie. What if he decided he wanted a new human? "Don't be silly! I love Bill…" Sookie trailed off in a defeated tone making Aria prop her elbows on the desk and roll her eyes. "Yeah, that sounded convincing." Both women just stared at each other, sizing one another up. "Maybe I'm just used to all of his attention?" Sookie cut the silence in half and made Aria gasp. That sounded pretty fucking "big headed" in her books.

"Well I got plenty of attention myself," Aria spat out making Sookie stand suddenly, "Don't tell me you guys had sex!" The other woman crossed her arms and just smiled, and off went Sookie. Who knew the preppy little blonde had such a vibrant vocabulary! Aria just sat there amused but soon shrunk back seeing Eric standing in the doorway. He didn't seem to think what Sookie was saying was all that funny. "I'd hold your tongue Miss. Stackhouse before I rip it out." The whole room went silent and all eyes were on the angered Vampire. Eric walked around to where Aria was seated and put a hand on the back of the chair before bringing his attention back to Sookie. "I don't take kind to those who talk to my human that way. _Now sit_," Aria stiffened at his hissed tone and gave Sookie a wary look. This could be all kinds of trouble!

Sookie was about to say something when Eric dismissed her with a wave of his hand and spoke, "You're so loud that you're disrupting my club. Now why don't you tell me why you called Ari a _fucking fang-banger_?" Aria cringed at Eric quoting one of Sookie's slanders; he made it sound so much worse. "I-she-I just lost my top!" Sookie tried to defend herself but really there was no point when Eric thought you were to blame. The Viking raised a brow and contemplated her words, "If that's all I really should rip your tongue out." Sookie stiffened in her seat and glanced at Aria for help. That's when Eric's eyes came to his human as well.

It was like Sookie was praying for her to say something while Eric was daring her to. To very different things and she wasn't sure which one she should go with. Sighing, "I did kind of provoke her…" Eric raised a brow before kneeling and turning the chair. His eyes were focused but seemed to soften upon her, "I can hear just fine. You spoke the truth which the fairy couldn't take." He smirked liking that he knew Sookie was attracted to him more than she let on. And that didn't sit well with Aria and the smirk suddenly was wiped off his face feeling her emotions bristle him.

"Miss. Stakehouse, I believe it is time for you to leave," Eric announced never taking his eyes off Aria, not even when Sookie huffed and slammed the door on her way out. "Ari, I can feel you," Eric stated putting a finger under her chin and bringing her eyes to his. It was so odd how human he acted when around her. And gentle, he hated that part most. "Look at me," he demanded and her eyes snapped into place boring into his. The Viking was amused, the feeling of jealousy from her heightened his ego even more. "You don't like Sookie very much anymore, do you?"

Aria's lips went into a straight hard line and narrowed her eyes, only making Eric chuckle. He was enjoying this far too much! "I have no idea what you mean," Aria tossed out finally making him cage her into the chair, why did he always do that? Must be a dominance thing. "You shouldn't lie. Not to me at least," he responded seriously feeling her tension and anger towards him. It was funny how he fed off her emotions. She usually was the one who kept him calm, he'd just never admit that. Over his dead body.

The young woman turned her head knowing that would get to him. Even if she did have certain feelings for him, they were bonded and done _stuff_ didn't mean she was going to fall on his every word. Well, maybe if he flashed those pearly whites but that's when survival instinct kicked in! "Ari," Eric's voice growled and yanked her legs open so he could situate himself between him. Aria looked back and smiled making him frown. She was really testing his patience and to be honest he kind of like it. Eric liked her spark, her will to try and win against him. Even if it was futile.

"You shouldn't play with fire little girl," His voice was low as he slide her to the edge of the chair and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Where's the fun in that?" She joked, feeling her anger starting to disappear. Great, she was starting to become bipolar like Eric! She definitely needed to get out more, and in more human atmospheres. "Your idea of _fun _isn't very wise," his breath grazed her neck sending a shiver up her spine. "Yeah… well the company I choose to keep isn't very wise either," Aria replied trying to keep her senses under control while one of Eric's hands tangled itself in her hair. He laughed, like a full on laugh, not one of those chuckles he always throws out when he knows he's won whatever battle. "My you're a quick one," Eric stated sliding his other hand under her shirt and up her exposed back.

However he was soon standing and looking to see an interested figure now standing in the middle of the room, Sophie-Anne. "No need to stop. I was enjoying the show," the Queen voiced with a creepy smile, probably thinking that maybe she could join in. Not fucking likely! Eric fixed the creases in his shirt from sitting and asked, "What do I owe the pressure of your appearance, my Queen?" There were time's you could really see Godric in Eric, only the odd time though. The way they spoke.

Aria fixed her position and watched the vampires converse, knowing she wasn't suppose to speak unless spoken to. They were talking about V, which is a term for addicts who become hooked on vampire blood. What did Eric have to do with that? They were muttering so low she could barely hear a word; it must have been something pretty important. The spoke carelessly the last time Sophie-Anne stopped by. She didn't have a good feeling about this, not one bit!


	7. Chapter 7

**Another chapter up! Woo.**

**I wasn't sure where to take this chapter but surprisingly it came out pretty well. I know Eric and Aria had sex a little early, but I think when it comes to adult situations Eric will be all over those! You know? Also, it's easier to put layers instead of just sexual frustration.**

**Again thanks for the reviews!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter! C:**

* * *

Aria had a rather frustrating week, not only did she have to deal with just plain Eric but the word _Siren_ repeating in her head at all times. She was curious of what she was and Eric had been so busy it's like he completely forgot that he was suppose to share the information! Stupid man-er-vampire.

"Aria, stop sitting and help me clean the floors!" Ginger called from across the room with another mop in hand, seriously who even used those anymore? What about Swiffers or whatever they are called. Sighing, the young woman heaved herself up from Eric's thrown and jumped down to give a helping hand. Eric definitely had a good view from up there but she still thought the whole thing was over the top. It was so Eric.

Both women were almost done the floor when Pam strolled by and looked like she almost slipped. Was that even possible for Vampires? Then again those damn heels would make any woman trip. Aria giggled to that thought to herself but came to a halt when something hard collided with her backside. She craned her neck upwards to stare into a pool of icy blues, "What are you laughing at Ari?" She shrugged at made some distance by cleaning again.

She was still mad at Eric. Oh, did she forget to mention that she walked in on him feeding on some redhead? Perhaps it was Wednesday or Thursday, but that didn't matter. It still felt like a slap in the face for some reason. Ever since, it's been like when Eric first bit her without consent and Eric was slowly losing his composure. Pam was loving the drama; it was like having her own Soap Opera. "Your voice is still missing I see," Eric stated with a tone half amused and the other half must have been irritation.

Aria just threw him a smile while walking past him, "Pam are we still going shopping?" Aria changed the subject knowing it would only jab at him more. The funny thing is before he would have pounced on her, scarred her half to death and make her yield to him. However, the longer their bond went on the more soft Eric got towards her. Yes, he still snapped and was the annoying Viking she first met but less harsh. But only when it came to her. There was a low hiss from Eric which made Pam smirk, "Duh, it's what women do to bond or whatever."

Pam wouldn't admit it but she definitely was warming up to Aria. Maybe because she didn't want to claw her eyes out whenever the human opened her mouth. Aria was amusing and had spirit, something Pam admired of the girl. The progeny quirked a brow seeing Eric yank Aria by the shoulder, but not with enough for to hurt the girl, too much at least. "Another night Pam. We won't be opening the bar and the leaves quality time for _Ari_ and I."

His human knitted her brows, why the hell did he want _quality_ time all of a sudden? "Come along my little Siren," Eric spoke while literally dragging her across his establishment and into his office. "Sit," He added before doing so himself. She crossed her arms but sat, it was better than standing there like an idiot. His eyes were on her and dragging down her body making her feel way too self-conscious than it should. "Stop that!" She snapped making him smirk, that's when it clicked. He had done that on purpose to get her to break her vow of silence towards him. Aria wanted to be mad but she couldn't help but be impressed at his little ploy. He knew her well enough by now.

"That tone shouldn't be used towards someone that could suck you dry," The Viking stated matter-of-factly making Aria sit up straight and childishly reply, "Then do it." The room got silent as if Eric was thinking of the temptation but soon shrugged it off, "You wouldn't be no use to me anymore. And don't you want to know more about yourself?" Well he got her there, and she really didn't want to become his evening snack. He just rubbed her the wrong way sometimes and her to him. It's how they worked, weird but true.

They continued their little staring match until Eric knew he had won and began speaking, "Not a lot can be found on your kind. You see, there are certain things that you can do which resembles a Vampire." That floored Aria, what exactly did she have that a Vampire did? Definitely not the super strength! "You can glamour people, especially men, with just the allure of your voice and they wouldn't even know it." Eric continued slowly making his way to lean on his desk in front of her. His eyes were piercing now as if he was trying to figure out if she had done something to him. That would explain his new demeanor to her lately.

Aria looked away from his eyes, cheeks were beginning to tint with red and said softly, "Can you stop looking at me like that…" That only intrigued Eric more and he soon kneeled before her and questioned, "Have you ever tried anything on me?" That made her look back in an instance, "What! No, I thought I was human until I got wrapped up into all of this." It was the truth! Eric's eyes glazed over, "Wrapped up into, hmm." How was he able to make everything sound so damn sexual? Her doe eyes faltered from his intensity and Aria tried to shift her chair back a bit. But Eric just grabbed the legs of the chair to keep it grounded.

"You can't run from me, Aria," His voice was low and hungry, and that only made her more nervous. "Eric, what about the Siren thing?" The young woman tried to bring it back to the original topic but the damn Fanger was too far gone by now. "I told you some, but you haven't given me any reason to tell you anything the past few days. You've been a brat, I believe that's what humans say," Eric inched closer making Aria's breath hitch. He just called her a brat! If anything Eric Northman was the definition of brat. "Eric... stop," Was the only she could get out as their noses brushed together.

Eric smirked at her request, that what he thought of her demands, but halted his movements. "I don't like being ignored. Especially by what is mine," his voice sent a tingle through her body but she wouldn't let him know how much he affected her. "You have other_ things_ to give you the affection you crave," Aria whispered making him sit back now and his eyes narrowed, "Is this about some human?" The woman gave the Vampire a look as if he were from outer space and that made Eric shake the chair slightly. "She is nothing, merely a toy or food supply," He answered when Aria didn't speak and that didn't help.

"Is that all you think we are! Toys or to eat? And stop using the word _human_ as if it's dirty, I am on-" Aria started to yell but was cut off by Eric's hand and he hiss out, "You're not human." She whimpered in his grasp and struggled to get away, "You have nothing to be mad about. I will feed on whoever I choose." Eric seethed before pushing her face away. "Then maybe I'll have sex with whoever I want. It's a craving just like blood, huh?" Aria shot out in anger, and it wasn't the wisest thing. But Eric was being a complete jackass and she obviously was missing her filter tonight.

Eric's eyes screamed no and a deep growl made it up his throat. The next thing she knew is she was tossed over his shoulder, kicking and screaming, "Put me down!" Her voice was panicked and heard Ginger gasp from the scene. Then she was in complete darkness and she landed on something cushion-y. Aria squinted her eyes trying to get use to the lack of lighting and nearly jumped out of her skin when she was pinned down. Warm breath could be felt on her face, "Little girls shouldn't misbehave." A hand slide up and between one thigh making her shiver, "You are mine and only I can touch you so freely." Eric pressed his thumb right between her legs making her wiggle.

She hated that she couldn't get away, even if she wanted to. Eric may be a major asshole but he did certain things to her and she was putty in his hands. "Eric… stop it. I'm not just some object," Her voice was weak and she struggled to keep her brain from fogging up. That's when a current of electricity went through her to him and he went rigid. Had she just used some of her power over him? Eric snarled before flipping her onto her stomach, she yelped hearing her top rip in half and then her bra as well.

"You will not command me-" Eric started but soon fell silent hearing a whimper. He lifted himself slightly looking to see his human shiver beneath him, was she crying? Had Aria ever cried, well with the exception to Godric's passing. "Aria?" His voice was suddenly tender and he shifted his weight on his elbows as if he were her blanket. She hid her face in the bedding and shook between his chest and bed. Not wanting to show her tears, her weakness. Eric repeated her name a few more times before she glanced from the wet spot she created from crying. He played with a few strands of her strawberry blond hair which was sprawled out in every direction on the bed. His touch ghosted over her shoulder pushing away the torn fabric and laid his warm lips on the newly exposed skin.

Eric clearly had no idea how to cure a weeping woman but at least he was attempting. Pushing her hair away from her back and neck he trialed light kisses wherever he could. It felt as if a butterfly was traveling around her skin, so soothing and gentle. Soon her breath leveled out and her body shivered only when Eric touched her. "I am sorry Ari," his voice was quiet and caring. Something she thought Eric could never convey, especially the word _sorry_. He was acting as if she was made of glass and she would break any second.

Aria hummed in response, meaning she forgave him. Eric caressed her sides for a second before pulling her up and pressed her to his chest. Aria fisted his black shirt and clung to him as he rang his fingers through her hair. It felt nice to have Eric taking care of her. "Eric?" Her voice was raw and sounded so unlike her. Eric set her down and pulled his shirt over his head. His movements were so slow, as if he wanted her to see everything he was about to do.

He peeled off the front of her shirt leaving her just as exposed and he took her in. "Such a pretty girl…" His voice lite up the darkness tugging her back over to him.


End file.
